1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of magnetic head switching matrices, particularly with regard to providing bi-directional current capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art multiple head digital magnetic storage systems such as discs, drums and the like utilized head switching matrices configured to handle the uni-directional currents required for the recording process. In such systems generally a uni-directional current pulse was directed into one side of the head or the other in order to record the desired binary flux states. However, in systems such as that disclosed in Applicant's assignee's patent application Ser. No. 483,340, filed June 26, 1974 in the names of R. Price and J. W. Craig, (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,694) as well as in other systems, it is required that bi-directional currents be applied selectively through the matrix to the heads. For example, high density magnetic recording systems with improved signal to noise ratio may require head switching matrices that have the capability of handling the bi-directional currents. The prior art head switching matrix configurations that were designed for handling uni-directional currents are unsuitable for the applications requiring bi-directional current switching.
In addition to the necessity of effectively handling the bi-directional currents, it is desirable that the head switching matrix operates with low noise and at a high speed to satisfy present day digital data storage requirements.